Love Story
by Fireshadow246
Summary: Iruka's birthday fic. Based on Taylor Swift's song, "Love Story". KakaIru. Yaoi. Really short, but its good.
1. Chapter 1

AN: My fan fiction for Iruka's birthday. Based on the song Love Story by Taylor Swift, but I'm not using the lyrics. You either know it or you don't. It's not really a song-fic kind of story, just a story base on a song. Umm… yeah, I think that's about it, for now. So, enjoy. ^_^

Disclaimer: The Naruto franchise is NOT MINE! What part of that don't you people understand? Iruka and Kakashi aren't mine, but I do have a Kakashi poster. ^_^

Warning: This story contains yaoi, so if you don't like that kind of stuff, I don't know why you clicked this. This is your last warning. Turn back now. I don't want complaints later. -_-

* * *

That Day (long, long ago)

The first time Iruka saw Kakashi, the silver-haired boy was being fussed over by a group of women. Nannies, maybe? He himself was brought along shopping by his mother. He heard her say, "That poor, poor boy" in a sorrowful tone when she noticed him staring. She led him into the next shop, but before they entered, the older boy turned and steely blue eyes met warm brown.

It was a few months later that Iruka figured out why his mother said that. He found out that the boy, Kakashi, was the son of one of the most important people in the country, Hatake Sakumo, who was killed, leaving Kakashi alone in the world.

The first time Iruka and Kakashi actually met was at an enormous gathering held a few years later that the now-19-year-old Kakashi was hosting. The boy had changed. He was tall and slim, but he wasn't skin and bones, he had a nice build. His silver hair drooped down*, covering his left eye where the end of a scar could be seen under the hair.

The crowd gathered around where Kakashi was making his speech. When he was done, the music started and the dancing soon followed. Iruka was leaning against a wall when he saw Kakashi coming his way. He straightened up when they were face to face.

"Yo." Kakashi said nonchalantly. A lazy smile graced his lips.

"H-hi."

* * *

An II: Ok, it was short, but this is just the first part. Any way, the little star where I was describing Kakashi's hair, check out chapter 425, page 2 for an idea or something along the chapters before those. (I hate those chapters…) anyway, it's sad when your author's notes are longer than your story.


	2. Chapter 2

AN: Ok, this is part two. I'll try to keep the AN short this time. ^_^

Disclaimer: Again? I thought I already told you. Is your memory that bad?

* * *

The Night Things Went Wrong (not so long ago)

After the party, everything was going great. Iruka and Kakashi were going out and it was the best time of both their lives. There was no doubt the two were happy together and they loved each other. But not everyone approved of their love.

_Clack. Clack._

Iruka stirred in his sleep when he heard a strange noise.

_Clack. Clack._

He started awake when he realized someone was throwing pebbles at his window. He ran over to it and a smile planted itself on his face when he saw it was Kakashi, but it was quickly replaced by panic when he saw it was Kakashi.

"What are you doing here?" Iruka asked. "If my dad finds you here, we're dead!"

"I had to see you." Kakashi said. He had a sad look on his face.

"What is it?" Iruka asked, lightly caressing Kakashi's cheek. "What's wrong?"

"I-"

"Who's there!?" A deep voice yelled.

"Oh, shi-"Iruka squeaked when the door to his room flew open. "Dad." He started.

"What's going on here?"

"I can explain."

"Save it. Both of you downstairs. Now."

"Dad, wh-"

"NOW!"

* * *

"This is all your fault. You corrupted my son. But this ends now. You're not to see my boy anymore, you hear?"

"Kashi, don't listen to him. He doesn't know what he's saying."

"No, Iruka. Your dad's right."

"What are you saying?" Tears were welling up in Iruka's eyes, but he was unwilling to let them fall.

"Yeah, that's right. Now get out of my house and stay out, you hear me?"

"Kakashi! Don't go." The tears were falling freely now.

With one last apologetic look from Kakashi, Iruka's father slammed the door in his face.

"How could you?" Iruka seethed.

"Go to your room. We'll talk about this tomorrow."

"I hate you!" Iruka yelled. His parents exchanged worried glances and went up to their room.

* * *

ANII: Okay, how many of you want to kill Kakashi right now? Don't worry, all will be explained in due time my darlings, for now just click the little arrow to go to the next chapter.


	3. Chapter 3

AN: This should be the second to last chapter. After this it's the end and _maybe_ an epilogue, depending on things like if it'll make sense or if it works out for this AU story. Anyway, you'll see. Enjoy. Oh, one thing I might have forgotten to mention, this is around present time, so there's technology. Just thought I should make that clear.

Disclaimer: No, I'm not doing it. I already did it once. That should be enough.

* * *

* * *

When Things Got Slightly Better (or worse. either way, it all still sucked)

A day after the hellish night, Iruka was giving his father the cold shoulder and his mother has tried and failed to get him to calm down. He had no idea where Kakashi was and he hadn't heard from him since that night, but it all changed when he received a text message near midnight that simply read:

"_meet me at the fountain in 10"_

Iruka's face lit up with glee. It was Kakashi's number. Maybe he would be able to explain himself as to why he left. The problem now would be sneaking out. His parents were most likely asleep, but he couldn't risk the front door. He decided to climb out his window. If it worked for getting Kakashi in, it should work for getting him out.

Ten minutes later the couple were locked in a passionate meeting of lips that made whoever was around at that time of night (which was no body really, except for the occasional passer-by) blush. Soon it ended and the two were panting.

"We have to make this quick." Kakashi said. "If your parents find out you're gone, and to see me, no less…"

"Don't worry. They're probably asleep. So what was so important?"

"Iruka, I'm going away."

Well, that was a shock.

"What? Why? Where? Take me with you."

"I'm sorry, Iruka. I'd love to, but I can't. They're sending me away across the sea for a little around six months. Why? I don't know, but they are."

"But, what about me? What about us? And why did you leave last night?"

"I left because I wanted the fighting to end. I thought it'd be better if I left, maybe that would calm your dad down."

"A lot of good that did. All I heard from my parents' room was my father saying, 'it's not right' and 'he's confused'. I'm sick of him thinking he can control my life, my emotions."

"Don't worry, Ru. I'll come back for you. We'll make it out of this mess together. I promise."

Iruka smiled sadly. "When do you leave?"

"In a few hours."

"Iruka? Are you out there?"

Iruka groaned. "It's my mother. They probably found out I snuck out."

"Go. I'll see what I can do."

With a last kiss, they went their separate ways, never to see each other for who knows how long.

* * *

ANII: Did that help explain some things? I hope it did. Anything that's not clear or still doesn't make sense that's not answered in the next chapter, feel free to ask me. I'll do my best to help.


	4. Chapter 4

AN: Here it is! The end of this short (and it was short) story has arrived and I just want to say: there will be no epilogue, but instead, there will be a timeline, incase you people are a little confused on the timing of this story. This took me a few days to write, but I posted it all up at once, so yeah. Enjoy the last chapter.

Disclaimer: Naruto is not mine and it never will be unless I happen to find a magic genie lamp and I wish for it, but even then, I'll still have Kishi do all the work because I'll just ruin it. There, happy?

* * *

The Best Birthday Ever (how can it get better than this?)

It was Iruka's 18th birthday, but it wasn't a very happy day. He and his father were speaking, but not much and Kakashi's been for more time than he said he would. It's been almost eight months now, and no word from the silver-haired man. Iruka was starting to doubt if he was ever coming back. If he would keep his word and come back for him. He was even afraid that Kakashi might have found someone new in wherever the hell he was. He shook his head in disbelief. Where were these thoughts coming from? Kakashi would never do that. Right? He was so confused. He stared at the fountain in the middle of the garden where eight months ago, he and Kakashi were saying goodbye.

He felt someone sit next to him on the bench he was sitting on and moved over to the side a little but whoever it was took him by the hand. Iruka was a little freaked out, but he turned to look at the stranger anyway.

"Forget about me already?" He heard a familiar voice say. Iruka almost cried out in joy when he saw Kakashi but opted for hugging him tight and never letting go instead. "Hey, hey. I'm glad to see you too." Kakashi chuckled.

Tears of joy were welling up in Iruka's eyes. "I've been waiting for you." He said. "When did you get back?"

"Late last night." Was the reply. "How long have you been here?"

"A few hours." Iruka answered, a little embarrassed that he was staring at a fountain for most of his 18th birthday. "I missed you." Iruka said, moving in for a kiss. His request was granted and he was answered with a breathless, 'me too' afterwards.

"I…" Kakashi started, but trailed off a little unsure of himself.

"Kakashi?" Iruka asked.

Kakashi wiggled out of Iruka's embrace and took a deep breath. "Iruka, can I ask you something?"

"What is it?"

Kakashi got down on one knee in front of Iruka and reached into his pocket, pulling out a velvet box. Needless to say, Iruka's heart was pounding. "This whole time I've been waiting for this day. Iruka, will you marry me?"

Iruka was speechless. "What about my father?"

"Don't worry about it. I talked to him."

"I- I don't know what to say." Iruka couldn't form the words.

"Just say 'yes'."

"Yes, Kakashi. Yes, I will marry you."

Kakashi put the silver band around Iruka's finger and they kissed once more, but it was definitely not the last.

おわり

* * *

ANII: And it is completed! Lol. Anyway, likes? Dislikes? Was it too short? I thought it was, but I didn't want it to be a one-shot so I spread it out. Timeline will come soon. Maybe later today or tomorrow, depending on what time I get home and what time zone you're all in…. If you want a sequel or something, just tell me. I'll see what I can do.


	5. the timeline

AN: I know, I know, I promised this a really long time ago; I just never got around to it. I took my Geometry regents this morning and I think I did well on it so I decided to write this now before I start panicking over tomorrow afternoon's Earth Science regents. Anyway, here you go, the timeline.

* * *

In case you didn't know, in the manga, Kakashi and Iruka are supposed to be about three years apart and I tried to make that work, but I realized it wouldn't work well for the beginning of the story so they are more like 2 years apart or somewhere around that general area. I also want to point out that Iruka's birthday is near the end of May (the 26th) and Kakashi's birthday is around mid-September (the 15th) so there's that difference of about three months and three weeks that I want you guys to be aware of, but for the sake of my sanity, and yours, I've decided to keep it simple and do the general ages to help clear up possible confusion.

* * *

In the very beginning, Kakashi was about nine, Iruka was around seven. It might to young of an age to start this off, but let's all pretend Iruka's mature for his age. (Who knows, maybe he was)

At the gathering, Kakashi was nineteen (as stated) so that would make Iruka seventeen. Technically, almost a decade counts as "a few years" right?

The night of the fight, just add six months to the ages because that's around the time it took Iruka's dad to find out.

Remember that shortly after, Kakashi leaves for six months to an unknown place, (I've decided to write his side of the story, but that won't be until after I come back from Japan, so sit tight! ^_^) so when he comes back, Iruka is obviously 18, but Kakashi's birthday hasn't happened yet because it comes later, so that would make his age around the late nineteen area.

* * *

I hope that helped more than hindered your understanding for those who asked for this and wanted me to post it (monkeerangerfan, I'm looking at you. ^_^)

As I said above (but I'll say it again) I will write a second part. Kakashi's side on this, what was going through _his _head when their gazes met, what made him walk over to Iruka at the gathering? His view on things that were going on, where he went, what exactly he said to Iruka's dad, that sort of thing, so I'll keep you posted on that. Keep in mind; I'll start posting that up hopefully soon after I get back. As for the wedding, I'm not totally 100% sure about that yet. I've only attended two weddings in my life and I don't remember either of them (my memory sucks) but I'll see what happens. If I do write it, I'll tell you guys as soon as possible (or it might just pop up. Ooh! Suspense. Lol.) Anyway, yeah that's it.  


* * *

ANII: Don't forget, I have a poll on my profile. I really want to know what you guys want me to write. If you want to see something that isn't on the poll, feel free to PM me with your requests. (Keep in mind I only write KakaIru when it comes to main pairings and I don't write lemons) and I'll get back to you. See ya!


End file.
